flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Fort Resilience
Fort Resilience was a major New Union military base, and the headquarters of their western region. The base was originally designated as WES_1 in October of 2021. It was the first official New Union outpost within their western expansion into North America. It was redesignated as WES_HQ in December of 2021, and became a major hub of New Union activity as they began their westward expansion. On January 1st, 2024, the base was officially named "Fort Resilience," doing away with the automated base designations that it had previously been known by. Originally centered in an old military bunker near Charterville, Ohio, the base's perimeter eventually came to include much of the surrounding area. Pre-War Prior to the war with the Infinite Dominion, several bunkers were constructed on the outskirts of Charterville, Ohio. While their purpose was unknown, analysis by the New Union put their construction dates somewhere in the late 1970s, during the Cold War. It was presumed that they were to be fallout shelters or emergency coordination centers of some kind. New Union's Arrival About a dozen New Union troops, under the command of 37383, first entered the area in October of 2021. Their initial objective was to seek out Aether, who had recently gone missing. The smaller bunker nearer to downtown Charterville was used by this team as their base of operations. They set up basic communication systems and other equipment, expecting only a temporary stay in the area. However, once they found Aether and reported back to New Union command, the team is ordered to stay and await further reinforcements. The location was believed to be a good waypoint for New Union expeditions further into the continent. Fortifications were built up around the small bunker, and buildings on the surface began to be occupied as well. Dozens of additional New Union troops were deployed, and Honor Guard unit 94267 was put in command of the outpost. Additionally, a squad of Shadow units were deployed. They occupied an abandoned Dominion outpost some distance north of the main New Union outpost. In November of 2021, the base fell under attack. What was left of a horde of Type B necrotics that had been repulsed from their attack on PC33 were driven west, and many were driven straight towards the Charterville base. While many troops suffered injuries, and a few fell fighting the horde, this attack was driven back, scattering what remained of the Type Bs. Not long afterwards, hundreds of additional reinforcements and a substantial amount of materiel was deployed to the area, both to help the outpost recover from the attack and to continue to expand it. With the New Union moving en masse from Eurasia into North America, there were lots of troops to spread around, and so the base grew from a few dozen to a few hundred in a relatively short time span. The activity was such that two militant individuals looking for supplies to repair a vehicle and leave the otherwise sparely populated area was largely viewed as an insignificant matter. By December of 2021, the base was expanding so rapidly that it was redesignated as a regional headquarters. More and more troops were sent in, and the base began to expand into Charterville itself. Buildings were refurbished or rebuilt for New Union purposes. An Airwatch base and a large communications center are constructed. At around this time, an unknown incident occurs involving 94267, leading to her departure, her being declared a traitor by 37383, and a brief pursuit by local New Union forces before her trail was lost. Western Regional Headquarters The Second Schism Core of the Resurgence Category:New Union Category:Locations